Another Montgomery but as an Intern
by WhispersSibuna
Summary: Addison's little sister is Meredith's new intern. Arizona knows Addison and her little sister. Addison shows up again and stays in Seattle with her sister. Amelia is in here also. Meredith doesn't know her new intern is Addison's sister. This story takes place at end of season 6. Some of the residents is mean to the new intern. I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: Montgomery Intern

**A/N: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or its characters. I only my original character. Montgomery**

 **Meredith's point of view**

I walking to the nurses' station, to see Dr. Webber. He said I have a new intern. It's been a year since George has passed away. As I walk up to the nurses' station I saw someone with Richard. "Hello, Dr. Webber. You paged me?" I said. "Hello, Dr. Grey. This Dr. Anna Montgomery and she is your new intern." Dr. Webber said and left. "Grab your pager and follow me Dr. Montgomery. When we start walking to the pit, our pagers went. "Come on, Dr. Montgomery there is a 911 in the pit."

 **Addison's point of view**

I standing outside of Seattle Mercy West Grace Hospital. I look around in front of the hospital some things don't change. I start walking in and saw Callie. "Callie?" I call out towards her. Callie turns around, sees me, runs and hugs me. "Addison! Are you back for good?" She asked me. I told her yes. "I heard you are dating the head of pediatric surgery." I ask her.

"Yeah, her name is Arizona. She is so great. I think you will like her too." Callie said. I heard her pager went off, "I have to go to the pit. See you at lunch? I will introduce Arizona to you." Said Callie. I shook my head yes and saw her runs toward the pit. I walk to Richard's office.

 **Callie's point of view**

After surgery, I headed to the cafeteria to see Addison and Arizona. I enter the cafeteria, saw an intern sitting be themselves and Addison and Arizona sitting with each other. I walk over to them. "Do you guys know each other?" I ask them. They shook their head yes. "I know Addison in New York. We graduated from the same high school." Said Arizona. I was shocked. "Why didn't you tell me you knew Arizona, Addie?" I ask Addison. "If you said her last name, I would told you, Callie." Said Addison. We start talking random things, that's when heard a crash and mean comments to the new intern. Arizona look at the new intern with wide eyes. "Addison, I think that is your…" said Arizona.


	2. Chapter 2: Addison's Sister

**A/N: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I only own my original character. This chapter is like season 12 episode 9**

 **Chapter 2: Addison's sister**

 **Anna Montgomery's point of view  
** I was in the cafeteria at Seattle Mercy West Grace hospital. I just mind my own business when I got called names and push on the ground. "What's your deal?" I ask the person who push me. The guy looked at me with disgust look. "Hey Dr. O'Malley leave her alone!" I heard a woman scream at O'Malley. I saw him turn to the woman with wide eyes and runs away. The woman comes over with two other women, but one of the women was my older sister. "Anna? What are you doing here?" Arizona ask me as she help me up. I didn't reply to her, turn around and runs off. Suddenly bumped into Dr. Amelia Shepherd. "Whoa? You, okay?" she asks me. I start shaking badly, Amelia took my hand and led me to an on-call room. After we got into the on-call room, I start to cry on her shoulder. "Shhh. It's okay. Want to tell what happen?" Asked Amelia. About ten minutes later, I stop crying and look into her beautiful blue-green eyes. "Dr. O'Malley called my me a mean name and push me off the chair." I said. I feel her got tensed in anger.

-Anna Montgomery-

It's been a week since Dr. O'Malley push me off the chair in cafeteria. I'm in the clinic with Dr. Bailey for the day. "Can we talk in private, Anna?" I heard my older sister behind me. I turn around saw weird look on Addison. I just look at her for a while. "Please, Anna." Addison said. I turn my head towards Dr. Bailey, she motions her head that tell me _Go with your sister. Come back here after you done talking._ I look back at Addison and said "Okay. Only thirty minutes."

 **Arizona's point of view**

It's been a week since I saw Anna. I walking in on-call where Calliope had sent the page. As I walk in the on-call room, saw her anger in her eyes. "What's wrong, Calliope?" I ask her. She looked at me for a while. "What's wrong? What's wrong! You didn't tell me you knew Addison Montgomery and she had a sister." She yelled. I back up to the door as Calliope stood up from the on-call bed. "You better tell me next time, Arizona." Said Calliope. I shook my head okay. She walks towards me, moves me out of the way and walks out the room.

-Arizona Robbins-

It's 6 pm at the hospital and I am on-call tonight with both of the Montgomerys and Amelia. "Arizona, did you know Anna was the new intern?" I heard Addison ask behind me. I turn around and shook my head no. Suddenly our pagers went off, _911 in the E.R. –Amelia Shepherd._ We ran to the E.R to see Amelia doing CPR on Anna and sedated patient on the bed. "What happen, Amelia?" ask Addison.

-general point of view-

Back track thirty minutes before everything went crazy. Dr. Anna Montgomery was helping the patient. "Sir, please you need to stay still. Sir, you need hold still." Anna tell the patient. The patient stood up shove her up against wall and start choking her. Anna trying to get him off of her. Ten minutes later, Dr. Amelia Shepherd shows up and stops the patient.

 **A/N: Please review and comment. I appreciate feedback. It helps me a lot. Thanks for reading. Chapter 3 will be upload soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Panic Attack

**A/N: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters only my original character. Thanks for the feedback. It helps a lot. This is my first fanfic with hurt/comfort. Fem/slash Here is chapter 3.**

After incident with Anna Montgomery and a patient, Amelia never left Anna's side. In Anna's hospital room, Amelia is holding Anna's hand. "Anna, I have to tell you something." Said Amelia. Anna slowly move her head towards Amelia, suddenly she smack her lips on Amelia's. Anna was surprise Amelia is kissing her back. Amelia pulls back with a smile on her face. "I have to go now. I have a surgery in 20 minutes." She said. Anna smile at Amelia and said "Okay. See you later."

The next day, George walk up to Anna, took her in an on-call room. "Who do you think you are, Anna. You can't walk around in this hospital, I'm beat up from a patient and next day goes back work nothing has happen. You are worthless doctor ever. If I would you, I quit." He said. He pushes Anna hard to the ground, turns around and walks out. Addison saw George walk out on-call but not her sister. She starts walking towards the on-call room, but Amelia stop here. "I will go check her, Addison. You go get ready for your surgery you have in 30 minutes." Amelia said to Addison. Addison sighs and walks to OR 3. Amelia walks in and sees Anna on the ground holding her side. "Anna, are you okay?" She asked. She lifts up Anna and puts her on bed. Amelia rubs her back and spoke very gently "What did Dr. O'Malley did to you? What did he say? It's okay. I'm here. I'm not leaving."

Anna starts crying on Amelia's shoulder, and spoke very quiet and broken voice "He called me a worthless doctor ever. I should quit." Amelia could feel her heart shattered into million little pieces. _"I don't get it. Why is George being so mean now. Derek told he been very nice guy in the past two years of knowing him."_ Amelia thought to herself. She hugs Anna tightly and said "Anna, would like to be my girlfriend?" Anna turns her head towards Amelia with her lit up and smile with joy. "Yes, Amelia. I would love to be your girlfriend." Anna said. Suddenly their pagers went off at the same time. Amelia grabs her pager and reads it. "It's a 911 in the pit. Come on." She said. They stood up and run to the pit.

Addison stop Anna before she got to the pit. "Go on, Amelia. Anna is going help me with a patient." Addison said. Amelia continue on towards the pit. Anna follows her sister into a patient's room. When Anna enter the room, she had frozen in place. It was patient from last night, the same one had attack her. Anna starts backing away, she is freaking out. " _I need to get out of here. Why did Addie take me in this room? I need to get out now. I can't breathe. Why can't I breathe? My chest feels like it's going explode inside of me."_ Anna talking inside of her head. Addison turns around to see her little sister is having a panic attack. "Anna, take deep breaths. In and Out." Addison said. Anna is still hyperventilating and not calming down. Addison takes out her pager and page Amelia. _"Why can't I calm down my own sister? What's wrong with me? For gosh sake I'm her older sister and should have known this the patient that had attack her last night."_ Addison said to herself. Ten minutes later Amelia shows up. "What happen, Addison?" Amelia ask.

"I forgot about this patient. It's the patient that had attack her last night." Addison replied. Amelia softly took Anna's arm took her out of the room and make her sit on cot in the hallway. "In and out slowly. That's it sweetie. Now, again. In and out slowly." She said to Anna. Anna's breaths slowly going back to normal. Amelia hugs Anna with love and protection.

 **Anna's point of view**

After my shift at the hospital, I so happy to get home. I had panic attack and gain a girlfriend today. Dr. George O'Malley is still mean to me, and I don't get why. Maybe because I am Addison's little sister. Dr. Lexie Grey and Dr. Callie Torres only doctors are nice to. Arizona has to be nice to because she knows my sister will hurt her. First time I saw Amelia; I fell in love with her. I have fallen hard for her. She comforts me better than my own sister. I feel safe and love, when I with her. She's my home. I enter my apartment, my phone when off. I pick it up and saw a text from Amelia. "Tomorrow night, do you want to go out for dinner?" the text said. I smile with joy and sent a text saying "Yes. At 7:30?" I walk into my kitchen start cooking small dinner for me, when knocking echo through my apartment. I put spoon that I was using, down on the counter. I walk to the door, and open to see it was Arizona. "What do you want, Arizona?" I ask her with bitter and harsh tone in my voice.

"I want check up on you. Your sister told me that you had a panic attack." She said with worry in her voice. I sighed in not very happy way. "I'm fine, Arizona. You don't have to check up on me. My sister doesn't care about me. She left me and same as you. So, if you don't mind I am busy." I said harsh voice.

"I didn't mean it to leave you, Anna." Arizona said with sadness. She turns around and walks off towards her apartment. I slam my door shut. Ten years ago, Addison and Arizona left me without words. They start to talk to me, I started my internship. I didn't know they work at the hospital. I hate myself for believing they actually care but they really don't. Amelia is the only one who cares about me. I hope next day at work, better than today's.

 **A/N: Review and Comment. Thanks for the feedback last chapter. It helps me a lot. Thanks for reading. I will upload chapter 4 soon.**


End file.
